


It Hurts To Heal

by GoddessofDawn



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofDawn/pseuds/GoddessofDawn
Summary: What if Ana and Christian met when they were younger.Being shipped from London to Seattle, thirteen year old Ana tries to heal her wounds. However, as soon as blue eyes catch grey eyes, Ana focuses on revealing the secrets that haunt 17 year old Christian. After finding out, she must struggle to save the boy she loves.'Monsters don't hide in the dark, they don't jump out at you from the corners. They hide behind the faces of important socialites.'Eventual romance. Mainly hurt, comfort, family, friendship, drama at first.





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen had always said I was a nosy little bitch, always trying to find out about other peoples secrets. Damn right I was nosy but he only said it because I busted him cheating on mum and found enough evidence to put him away for a while.

To be honest, the white powder he always had on the tip of his nose and in his stubble along with the ugly purple lipstick marks on his neck made everything too obvious for my twelve year old mind to figure out.

Anyway, those damn nosy skills of mine helped me in busting yet another monster, this one more disgusting, manipulative and horrifying than a cheating crack addict.

I just wished I had spoken up sooner, since the damage was done. One of the people I cared most about had been hurt but everyone told me I had ultimately saved him and others.

If I was such a great saviour, why wouldn't he look me in the eye? He would always blame me for destroying his life when it just started going so well for him.

I guess Stephen got something else right about me.

I was a worthless slut, ruining lives.

* * *

 

Ana's POV

Ray had a much more stable and easy going life in Seattle. He had been from Mississippi originally but met my mother in London when he moved out as an act of defiance from his father. Now he owned a successfull carpentry business and lived in Bellevue, a rich and well off part of town.

It was so different from Stephens murky flat.

"You like it baby?" Ray asked me, setting my suitcase down in the large space called my new room.

"Thank you Daddy." I hugged him, squeezing a bit longer. I knew he regretted not taking custody of me especially with more recent events.

"You're welcome Annie. I'll let you get settled." That was one thing I liked about Ray. He didn't hover like Carla. He let me unpack my clothes without interrupting. I settled rather quickly, not having much to unpack and sat on the double bed, staring at the large space.

It felt foreign.

Everything felt foreign. Everything was foreign. From the country I now inhabited to the street I lived in to the room I would sleep in, it didn't fit. I wasn't American like Ray, I had never seen more money than twenty pounds in the hands of my broke mother and I was used to living inside a wardrobe, hiding from Stephens creepy friends.

My room started spinning and I realised I wasn't breathing properly. Putting a shaky hand over my chest, I tried to even my breathing, not wanting to cause trouble with Ray. I kicked off my shoes and grabbed the ratty Mr Carrot while crawling under my covers despite it only being 8 pm.

I wiped away the traitorous tears and shut my eyes, willing sleep to take me. After twisting and turning, I fell into a restless sleep, only waking up twice inbetween strange dreams.

"Annie, you up?" I bolted upright, hearing Rays voice shout from the stairs. I looked at the clock, noticing how I had slept until noon. Getting up, I heard a new voice downstairs, a girl, talking to my dad.

I rummaged through what little clothes I had, picking my best black skinny jeans and my only decent maroon long sleeved shirt. It was warm outside, since spring was slowly morphing into summer so after brushing my teeth and hair, I slipped on my worn out black ballet flats and decided to greet the stranger.

"Hey Annie, this is Mia Grey, the neighbours from opposite, and she thought it would be a good idea to show you around." Ray said, his steely blue eyes scanning my face, probably noticing the tear stains I desperately tried to cover. Having been in the military, he was trained for this sort of stuff and I could tell he would talk to me later.

I really hated bugging people.

"Hey Anastasia, I can tell we're going to be great friends." The girl was short and petite, not in an unhealthy case like me, rather, it suited her well, like the sleek black bob cut and the pixie like features that made her look like an elf.

She was pretty, rich and outgoing, I had no idea how well we would fit together, but I nodded for her case, smiling a little at her infectious attitude.

"Come on, we need to buy you new clothes. I know the perfect plac for you." She began sizing me up and rambling about clothes and brands I never heard of. Looking at Ray, he shrugged with a smirk on his face, letting the pixie girl take control.

"Welk girls. I hope you have fun. Sorry Annie, but I got to work. I leave you my card if you want to buy anything." He handed me his card, but before he could leave, I pulled from the girl's arms and surprised him with a tight hug.

"Love you Dad." I whispered, inhaling the familiar scent of leather and saw dust.

"Love you too Annie." He replied gruffly, a voice he put on when he was feeling emotional. Ray wasn't my biological dad, but I took his last name and he was the only thing I had closest to a father.

"You go on and have fun kiddo. It's the least you deserve." He cleared his throat and left and I felt a bit better. I'm glad I was getting over my separation anxiety. Of course Ray didn't know about it. He probably just thought I was an over emotional teenage girl and I left it at that.

"You really love him." Mia's voice was quiet and soft, a tone I hadn't heard her speak. Her light brown eyes stared at me, boring into my too large blue eyes, as if reading my soul.

"Yeah." I nodded awkwardly.

"Lets go. My brother Elliot will drop us off to the mall. But first, you have to meet my parents. They'll love you!" And the sentimental and emotional atmosphere vanished as the little girl dragged me outside, barely letting me lock the place with my keys, before we went to a larger house opposite.

I barely noticed it yesterday. It was mostly covered by tall trees on either side of it and although it had the similar oak and wooden structure of the nearer houses, it had glass walls in place of the windows, making the pace larger and more open.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside.

Once again, I felt out of my element when Mia led me through a large reception area, past the grand staircase and into a large living room, forcing me to sit on the large plush white sofas while she went to seek out her family member in the castle of a house.

God, I felt like my peasant bacteria were already dirtying the pristine surroundings around me.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" An angry voice barked behind me, making me jump. I really hated angry voices.

"I was invited in by Mia." I shrugged, meeting blazing grey eyes which were set in a structured face. He was tall, slightly muscular and very handsome with copper hair, but he was older than me. He looked around 18. He looked like he wanted to say something else, if by the twitching of his jaw was anything to go by.

"Just don't come upsatairs. Keep your little girl things away from me." He muttered. He turned to leave, but was interrupted by a loud Mia coming in, greeting him.

"Christian, this is my new friend Anastasia, she just moved in with Ray." They seemed to stare into each other's eyes, as if silently conversing. Christian then looked at me, his grey eyes widening by a tiny fraction that a normal person wouldn't have noticed.

"Yeah. Whatever." He mumbled, looking away, seemingly embarrassed. Maybe I should stop staring so much. He was about to leave, when two people, a man and a woman walked in. I stood up, straightening my tshirt.

"Mom, Dad, this Anastasia. Anastasia, these are my parents, Grace and Carrick Grey, and my annoying older brother Christian." She rolled her eyes at him, and his jaw began twitching again, as if it downright infuriated him.

"Please, call me Ana, Mr and Mrs Grey." I stuck out my hand for them to shake. Mr Grey took it, his dark eyes scrutinising me. He had neat blonde hair and was handsome, in an older man way. Mrs Grey surprised me, by giving me a hug which I returned awkwardly. People never hugged me, not even Ray, unless I started the hug.

"Please, call me a Grace." She smiled, letting go, her eyes scanning me. I didn't miss the way she frowned and her eyes became sympathetic and angry at something. Her green eyes met mine and she gave me a motherly look that almost made me choke back a sob.

It seemed they all knew something about me. They way Christians eyes widened at me, the way Mr Grey stared into my soul, the way Grace hugged me lovingly like a mother should.

"I just love your accent. Isn't it just adorable? So you're from London?" Mia babbled, I just nodded, since everyone's eyes were on me. "Wait, where's Elliot? Elliot!" Mia shouted up the fairs. God, I really hated shouting.

Stephen used to shout a lot.

"Sup baby sis." A big burly boy with blonde curls and cute dimples showed up, ruffling Mia's hair. He smiled goofily, in a way that completely disregarded the scary image his muscles were giving him.

"Ana, this is my other brother Elliot. He'll be our chauffeur for the day, since he got caught making out wth our last maid in the-" She was cut off by Elliot protesting and chasing her around the room while their parents laughed quietly.

I caught the eye of Christian, who was already staring at me.

It seemed, he was trying to hide something. I could tell by the way his jaw kept twitching, probably a nervous trait. He would always turn away when our eyes caught and I'd continue staring.

People were only scared of eye contact when they didn't want anyone to read them. I know a secret keeper when I saw one. It took one to know one. After all, the eyes were the windows to the soul.

Yeah Christian definetly had something to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Ana is played by Raffey Cassidy.

Ana POV

The shopping spree had been tiring. Although Mia's enthusiasm was infectious, I knew next to nothing about clothes and brands and my feet hurt. I did, however, enjoy treating myself a little, by buying new clothes, shoes and a few accessories. I made a mental note to thank Ray later.

Mia's brother Elliot was also pretty easy to get along with. Although he spent most of his time flirting with girls, he gave me a piggy back ride when my feet hurt, making me laugh till my tummy hurt.

"So, which school are you going to?" Mia asked, in the backseat of Elliot's expensive car as he drove us home.

"Seattle Prep-" I was cut off by a loud squeal that almost made Elliot swerve off the road.

"We go there too. Oh Ana, I just know we're going to be best friends." I laughed I surely as the smaller girl rambled on about her friends and the school and the teachers, and I was perfectly content with just listening to her talk, rather than talking myself.

"Okay girls, we're here." Elliot opened our doors for us, making me giggle like a little girl. I hadn't known him for long yet he was already one my favourite people. Looking on the street, Ray wasn't home yet so I began walking across the road, wanting to get a head start on dinner, as a thank you for letting me stay.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" The giant hand on my shoulder made me jump, scaring the wits out of me. I whirled around and let out a breath as I saw it was just Elliot. Trying to calm myself down, I offered him a weak smile as his blue yes stared into my own. Elliot was a big guy, probably bigger than Stephen and his skinny addict friends, but he wouldn't hurt me.

"Mom has invited you and Ray over for dinner. She's just called him and sorted it out." He took his hand off my shoulder, looking guilty before beckoning me to follow him into his house. Once again, I marvelled at the beautiful architecture. Ray's house was beautiful too, but nowhere near as extavangsnt as this one.

"You're back again." I met grey eyes again and the copper haired boy from earlier stood by the stairs grumbling at me. I frowned.

"I'd leave if I thought being here was a problem, but I was invited here for dinner. I'm sure you know it's extremely impolite to deny dinner invitations." I gritted out, trying not to let his rude behaviour grate on my nerves.

He stared at me, a mixture of shock and anger darkening his beautiful features. I turned away, walking further into the house, to where I assumed the kitchen was. Thank God I was not directionally challenged, because I found Mrs Grey and some maids faffing around in the kitchen.

"Anastasia, you made it! Mia and Elliot have been gushing about how they enjoyed the trip." Mrs Grey, ever the kind woman, hugged me again, twice that day, smiling at me as if I was her child. 

I wish my mum looked at me like that.

"Come on, dinner will take a while. You can play with Mia." She ushered me out of the busy kitchen, and back into the living room where Mia all but grabbed me and dragged me to her room. Aside from Christian and Mr Grey, It seemed the whole family were comfortable with physical contact. Even then, Mr Grey shook my hand.

"So...." Mia looked expectantly at me, as we sat on her large pink bed. Her room was white, pink and blue, with decorations and ornaments all over the place, including a mannequin near her walk in wardrobe that she dressed clothes in.

"So...." I copied her, unsure of what she expected from me.

"What's London like?" She asked, resting her chin on her palm, her big doe eyes staring at me.

"It's nice. Busy and noisy, but still home." I murmured. I spent most of my days wandering the streets, since it was safer than my own home. I enjoyed exploring the large city, there was always something new to see.

"I've never been, I want to go." She sighed wistfully. "What's your mom like?" I froze at her question, not knowing what to say about the woman that birthed me. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I wasn't sure if - just forget I asked okay?" She looked so upset.

"No it's okay, just threw me off guard." I assured her. I mulled over my next words."She's nice, a little flighty and unorganised, but when it was just me and her, she was nice. She'd get me what I wanted, always making up adventures for us." I paused. The good memories were much more emotional in my opinion, because I knew I could never have them back.

"It's just, she had a horrible taste in guys. I'll save you the drama and tears, long story short, she married a crack addict stupid enough to be busted by a twelve year old." A bitter laugh escaped my lips and I blinked back the tears. Mia had tears in her eyes, crushing me in a hug which I returned just as equally.

"Aw, let me get some of that!" Before I knew it, Elliot joined the hug, squishing us both in his big muscly arms, making us squeal and topple on the bed. We started tickling him to get out of his arms and soon we were all tickling each other.

"Moms calling you all. Dinners ready and Ray's here." Christian's cold voice broke us from our laughter. I straightened my clothes before rushing downstairs. Not caring about my hair which was all over the place, or my flushed smiling face, I greeted Ray with a hug, surprising him a little.

Dinner was all set and we took our places. I sat between Ray and Mia, opposite Christian and Elliot. Mr and Mrs Grey sat at the ends of the table with my dad next to Elliot and and Grey.

"So Anastasia, how you enjoying Seattle so far?" Mr Grey asked, once we all tucked into our delicious steak.

"It's wonderful Mr Grey, and your kids have all been wonderful." He chuckled, light blue eyes shining at my polite answer.

"Please, Carrick will do. Mr Grey makes me feel old." He chuckled with Ray both of whom had their gazes on me, making me heat up.

"Anyways, Ana, you are coming over tomorrow. We have to get you ready for school." Mia stated, leaving no room for arguments. I just nodded, clearing my plate and wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"So what did you do at work today Daddy?" I asked, taking a sip of my water. Ray smiled at me, his features softening, making my chest swell,

"Nothing much. Just the usual, trying to get the sawdust out of my socks." He chuckled as did the rest of the table. Feeling eyes on me, I turned my head to meet Christian's eyes, who was scrutinising me, as if reading me.

"Anastasia dear, you're finished early. Please help yourself to more." 

"It's just Ana Mrs Grey, and thank you. The food was delicious but I'm perpetually stuffed." I answered her concerned comment, blushing at everyone's gazes. I promise, I'm not anorexic, it just takes getting used to eating. Steady progress though. My dietitian advised me to take five small meals a day to get back to my normal weight.

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Mia asked.

"Not sure, probably an editor or a publisher. I wanna major in English Literature." I shrugged. "What about you?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? A fashion designer!" She squealed for the billionth time that day. 

"What about you Elliot?" I asked, sice the adults were having a conversation of their own.

"No clue." He smiled.

"What about you Christian?" I asked, addressing the boy who wouldn't stop staring at me.

"No idea. Probably end up being a lawyer." He mumbled. A hot lawyer. 

Sooner than I would have liked to, we were saying goodbye, with me and Ray carrying the bags I had gotten with clothes in it. With a few good nights and settling down, I lay in my bed, comfortable and happy for once, looking forward to tomorrow, and strangely, even school.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ana POV

I woke up wheezing, struggling to breath in a fit of coughs. I clawed at my throat not being able to get air in my lungs, the horrors of my dreams feeling so real. The door burst open and Ray looked around worried, before looking at me. I tried to assure him it was alright, but I was feeling dizzy from the lack of air and could barely speak.

"Just...a dre-a dream." I panted. He rushed over to my bed and scooped me up in his arms, rocking me back and forth, murmuring comforting words. His gruff voice and his leathery scent calmed me as I caught my breath.

"Oh God, Annie, I worry about you so much." He admitted, his voice sounding tourtured.

"I'm sorry." I didn't want to put him through any pain, he already did so much for me.

"No Annie, don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for." He stated, his blue eyes looking at me sternly but lovingly. I couldn't take it. I just let the traitorous tears roll and the restrained sobs out, weeping into his chest, feeling like a little girl.

"Its going to be alright. Nothing will happen to you. I'm here for you." He kept repeating the words, until my cries died down and I was left hiccuping silently, feeling tired and drained. I peeked at the clock, seeing it was almost six in the morning and I felt awful for disturbing Ray's sleep.

"I should never have let that stupid woman take custody of you." He muttered angrily, making me let out a weak laugh.

"You go ahead and sleep. Do you need anything?" He asked. I shook my head no and after tucking me in like he used to, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and the nose to make me giggle, just like old times. After the door clicked shut, I grabbed Mr Rabbit before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 I woke up feeling groggy, not wanting to remember this mornings events, before heading to the bathroom. After a nice long shower and sighing at my bony self, I dressed simply in skinny jeans and a random black top, leaving my hair out like always.

"Ana? Are you up yet?" I heard the familiar tinkly voice call out. Mia came into my room, surprising me. 

"Well come on, don't stare at me like a fish. We have things to do and people to see." She stated, reminding me of a not-so-scary kitten. I smiled, following her downstairs where I nibbled on some toast before heading over to her beautiful home.

"So, what do you like in school?" She asked, skipping across the road happily.

"English, books, reading, writing, the stuff." I shrugged. The conversation stopped as Mia came to a sudden halt in the living room, her light smile contorting into a deep scowl. Looking towards the object of her disgust, I shivered slightly.

The first thing I noticed about the stranger was her ridiculously inappropriate and disgusting attire. She was squished into a tight black dress that would probably still be too short on me. Her bubble butt was straining against the material so you could see the dustinct outline of her thong and her bust was spilling out of the extremely provocative neckline. Her lips, eyebrows, lashes and hair colour were also fake.

But that wasn't what made me shiver.

It was the sudden chill in air her presence bought.

"Oh, Mia, come, say hi." Grace ushered the small girl and the exuberant happy girl was glaring and sneering at the freaky woman. She forced out a cold 'hi' before stomping back over to me. The devil's icy eyes fell on me, looking at me with disdain and disgust, throwing me a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Oh, who's this?" She asked in a disgusted voice. Grace didn't seem to notice.

"This is our new friend and neighbour Ana. Ana, this is Elena Lincoln, she's a friend of mine." Grace gushed excitedly. The woman sneered at me, but Grace was as clueless as ever.

"Come on Ana, let's go upstairs." Mia stomped off, but I didn't follow, wanting to know what made me feel uneasy around her. Surely it had to be more than her poor choice of wear.

I turned around, hearing footsteps on the stairs and saw a moody Christian stomp down. He frowned at me, but pushed past me with his arrogant cocky walk before he paused in the living room. Elena smirked at him, her eyes shining with something disturbing. That's when I saw it.

Christians demeanour changed completely. His head was hung and his eyes downcast. His confident posture was replaced with a unsure one. It was unsettling. I had only seen Christian a few times, yet one thing I knew about him, just by seeing him around was that he was dominating. His presence demanded attention, his eyes bored into anyone lucky enough to hold his gaze and his stance was intimidating.

This was definitely not Christian.

This one looked meek, unsure and.....submissive.

"Ana dear, would you mind leaving us alone for a while?" It wasn't really a question, more like demand but I left the room anyway, however, I felt uncomfortable leaving Christian in that room alone with the whore witch. 

I stood outside the door in the reception room and if anyone came, I could make it look like I was going outside or upstairs.

"Christian, you haven't missed me at all?" The she devil purred. I shivered.

"Yes Mistress." Christian mumbled. It was barely audible, but I caught it and my stomach churned slightly. Mistress? Wasn't that what a woman who slept around with men were called? But she was married, the giant rock on her left hand clear evidence to that.

"None of the other boys were nearly as satisfying as you." I almost gagged at that. Other boys? Satisfying? What?!

"Sorry Mistresss." There it was gain, Christians quiet mumbling voice use that word again. In every book I read, mistress was used as a degrading term. It held the same meaning of side chick or side hoe.

"I want you in my dungeon tonight at eight, ready and waiting for me. I know you've been avoiding me and it won't go unpunished." Her voice turned several degrees colder. I began hearing footsteps, so I rushed up the stairs and ran into the first room I saw. 

"Sup Ana Banana?" Elliot was lying on his bed shirtless, with some random magazine, his smirk lazy and completely relaxed.

"Nothing. That witch just scares me." I scrunched my nose at the mess in his room.

"Yeah me too. She once asked me if I would be interested in sleeping with her." He murmured casually.

"What?!" I shrieked, was that what she was doing to Christian.

"Yeah, and I was all for it, she was hot, I was horny, it all added up. But then she showed me this weird freaky dungeon with whips and canes and kinky shit, I literally ran away from her. I'm not into that BDSM shit. She tried seducing me again, but I said if she didn't stop, I would tell my parents about her trying to seduce and underage sixteen year old." He shivered slightly.

And then it all added up.

Holy shit!


	4. Chapter 4

Ana POV

I went downstairs again, in search of a Christian. I caught the woman as she was leaving, and she sneered at me before strutting out. Christian looked so lost and broken, it hurt me to see him like that. I barely knew him, but I had to do something.

"Christian?" I asked quietly, not wanting to startle him. His eyes snapped to mine and for a second, he looked like a small boy, his big grey eyes expressing his hurt and dread with one look. But soon, they closed and I could almost see the metaphorical walls he built around himself.

"Christian I-"

"Look, whatever you saw or you think you saw, just drop it, you don't know anything little girl so stay out of my way." His words stung, his voice was harsh, but I didn't focus on my hurt, I focused on my anger. Anger at the disgusting woman, anger at him for being so stupid.

"Firstly, don't call me little girl." I grounded out, stepping down from the last step to face him properly. "Secondly, I do understand what's happening and it is my business. I can't just let her take advantage of you!" I whisper yelled, not wanting the others to hear yet.

Suddenly, he grabbed my arm, his grip tight, almost hurting. I looked into his eyes and saw the anger, the pure anger, but what made me stop struggling was the fear in them. He was scared and didn't know what to do. My heart broke for him.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" He roared. I feared someone heard, and I looked around, but I heard no one approaching.

"Look, what she's doing is wrong. I'm not sure what you've arranged with her, but don't go, please. She's twenty years your senior. Don't go." I begged. 

"I have to." His voice cracked. He let go of my arm and I watched defeatedly as he left.

"Ana! Where were you? I was waiting for ages!" I made my way upstairs reluctantly, following a whiny and grumpy Mia to her girly room.

Dinner was tense. Well it was for me. Ray was still working today, Mr Grey looked irritated, Elliot was wolfing down his food like normal I guess and Mia was deep in thought. Mrs Grey was trying to make conversation, but it wasn't working.

"Mrs Grey, where's Christian?" I asked once I finished my food. Everyone was still eating.

"He's working for Elena. He won't be back till later." She smiled. Clearly, she had no idea what that woman was doing to her son, and it hurt to keep what little information I had from her, but I needed to do my own research. I had to find out exactly what this 'dungeon' was and exactly who these 'boys' were.

It could be I was mistaken in my assumption.

But I highly doubted that. Christian gave it all away with his threat and I knew dodgy people when I saw saw them, one important skill I picked up while living with Stephen and his junkie friends.

It seems Detective Steele was back for one more episode of Unveiling Criminals.

* * *

I woke up at six, not screaming, not crying, not scared. Just content and peaceful. It was my first day at school and I was going to Seattle Preparatory School. It started from middle school all the way to highschool and it was for the rich rich.

"You excited Annie?" Ray asked me as we ate the scrambled eggs I made for breakfast.

"Yeah, but I'm just worried. It seems like such an expensive school with all these rich kids-"

"Don't you think I'm allowed to spoil my little girl rotten?" Ray asked, his blue eyes swirling with emotions. I smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go." I grabbed my already packed black satchel. I slipped on some new shiny black ballet flats. The school required us to wear clothing with the school colours, but were pretty loose with the rules, as long it was black, white, grey or red.

I wore maroon skinny jeans and a tight white shirt Mia picked. My hair was in a French braid that Mia taught me yesterday and I had a nice black blazer on top. I liked the outfit and I felt my heart swell that Ray let me spoil myself.

The drive was mostly me listening to the radio, listening to the morning news before switching to a music station. Ray and I sung along to ridiculous songs like What Does The Fox Say while he drove his large, shiny black pick up truck to the school.

Sooner than I would have like, Ray stopped in front of a gigantic school where hundreds of students milled about, all of different ages and sizes. 

"You ready Annie?" I nodded. I gave Ray a tight hug and a kiss, before waving him off, trying to squash the growing feeling of anxiety creeping up on me.

_Think of something else._

_You've dealt with drug addicts and alcoholics and creepy perverts, I'm sure you can deal with a few judgemental teenagers._

With a newfound sense of confidence and courage, I made my way towards the daunting building, ready for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana POV

So far everything was going well, I had been given my schedule and a cute boy Jose Rodriguez had given me a tour of the building as he declared himself my official guide around the school. When I asked him why he set this task upon himself, he just smiled adorably.

"I can't pass up the opportunity to get to know the new beautiful girl." He replied, effectively making me blush.

The school had classes from as young as fourth grade, teaching ages from 9-10 all the way up to 18 in the high school section. I was meant to be in seventh grade, the equivalent of year eight back in the UK but they moved me up a grade to eighth grade, the U.K equivalent of year nine so I was with slightly older kids.

Jose, was in my original class, the one now younger than me so we wouldn't get to see each other till lunch because our timetables were different.

"Okay Ana, I'll see you at lunch." He stalked off to his own class, giving me a small wave before turning round the corridor.

* * *

The lessons weren't extremely difficult, just enough to keep my mind from worrying about Christian. I was so conflicted. I know I should approach Carrick and Grace, but I had to talk with Christian first, show him what that witch was doing was disgusting and wrong. 

"Hey, you must be the newbie." A strawberry blonde girl approached me. Right now it was art and we were meant to be painting our feelings. I don't think the teacher would approve of me painting myself killing the scantily clad pedophile.

"Yeah, most people call me Ana." I murmured. She looked like those popular girls with tight clothes that emphasised her well developed hourglass figure, perfect hair and flawless makeup.

"I'm Katherine Kavanaugh, but you can call me Kate." The smile she gave me was sweet, it meant she accepted me and I smiled in return, all worry and anxiety gone.

"Cute accent by the way, you're from London?" She asked, adding the finishing touches to a bright painting of some colourful flowers.

"Yeah, born and raised in the playground is where I spent most if my days." I joked. She chuckled at me, giving me a strange look before shaking her head.

"You're funny. I like you." 

Finally lunch rolled around and looked around for Mia or any of the Greys. The whole school was scheduled for lunch at the same time so students if every age crowded the cafeteria and spilled out into the playground. I caught Mia outside.

"Ana! How come you're not in my class? We're the same age!" She hugged me tightly and was almost shouting. I chuckled at her antics. I had already missed her.

"I've been moved a grade up." I explained.

"Smart and beautiful, wow, deadly combo." She playfully hit my arm and I laughed awkwardly, not sure how to respond. She began chattering about the school, all the hotspots and gossip when something caught my eye. A bright red BMW pulled up on the road opposite the school playground. 

I saw non other than the she devil step out in a skin tight nude coloured body suit.

I almost felt sick.

Then I saw Christian leave the school premises and walk towards her. They then both got into the car, but thankfully didn't drive away. God, I didn't want to think about what she was doing to him in that car.

"Hey Mia, are we allowed to leave school premises on lunch break?" I interrupted. She furrowed her brow before answering.

"From eighth grade and up, you're lucky, you can grab some fries from Bucky's-"

"Yeah I'm getting some fries, I'll get you some too!" I almost ran to the exit, crossing the road. Looking back, I saw Mia talk to some of her friends and was glad she wasn't watching. I walked right up to the car, the windows were rolled down.

I grabbed my phone and thanked God Ray had bought me one. I may not use it to socialise, but I really needed it now. Especially now.

The witch looked shocked to see me leaning into the car. I was at the passenger side, where Christian sat, jaw twitching, looking so broken and lost. His posture was slumped, his head hung low, his position so unnaturally submissive.

Then it all clicked.

Dungeon, punishments, submissive stance, body suits and barely any clothes. Maybe Elena was into some deep and dark shit like BDSM. Pushing that small revelation aside, I smiled too sweetly at the woman in age denial.

"Elena Lincoln, I haven't been in the US for a long time, two days actually, and I'm not exactly sure about the laws and legistlations of the land, so correct me if I'm wrong, but pedophilia, sexual harassment, physical abuse and child sex grooming is illegal and can be punished for several years in jail." The more I spoke, the less I could hide the anger in my voice. I was so tempted to pull Christian from that car and call the police right now.

She blinked at me like a fish, not knowing how to respond. Christian looked panicked and was glaring at me, begging me to stop with his eyes. I'd deal with him later.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm the wife of Mr Lincoln, and a very important socialite. You don't know what you're saying." She shot at me, her eyes blazing.

"Oh, cheating on your husband as well. Tell me, does he know you like young underage boys? How many boys are you currently tying up and beating in your dungeon? Just out of curiosity." I smiled, enjoying the way I infuriated her.

"Poor girl. What does it matter? No one will believe you. Christian, you won't say a thing will you?" Her words held a threat under them that made me shudder with disgust. My heart broke when the boy in question murmured a quiet 'No'.

I needed to get her to spill a little more.

"Don't worry, I'll get one of them to reveal the hideous truth of The Child Molester Elena. That has a nice ring to it don't you think? I reckon it'll make some pretty nice headlines." I smiled sweetly, watching her nostrils flare. Christian was deadly silent.

"I wouldn't count on it. None of them would dare betray their mistress. Would they Christian?" She directed her disgusting gaze on Christian.

"No Mistress." He answered weakly.

"Let Christian go or I'll scream bloody murder." I snarled, angry at how she could do this to him.

"Don't worry, we were done. You are dismissed Christian." I stepped back as he exited the car and the disgusting woman drove away, speeding off into the distance. Christian didn't say anything for a while. He glanced at me before walking away and dissapearing into the school crowd. I chased after him, but lost him, instead leaning on a wall, glancing at my phone.

Perfect. Putting it away I grabbed some lunch and ate it alone on a bench, letting my thoughts stew in my head.

Should I tell Carrick and Grace today? Tonight? After dinner? Straight after school?

I sighed, running a hand through my too long hair, pushing back the tears and anger, trying to focus on something else. Shit, I still had the rest of the school day to get through.

what a fan-fucking-tastic first day!


	6. Chapter 6

Ana POV

I could hardly focus during the lessons. I completely forgot about my goal of making as many friends and to show the teachers I was smart enough for the classes. My mind wandered to Christian and my heart squeezed painfully thinking about him alone, in some dark corner all by himself.

School was thankfully over though, and I put my books away in my locker absentmindedly, until a voice startled me from besides my locker door. It was Christian.

"Can we talk?" His teeth were clenched, as if he was angry. I just hoped it wasn't at me.

"Yeah sure." I shut my locker and pushed my satchel strap further up my shoulder. He grabbed my elbow and began leading me outside, towards the back of the building where no one could see us.

"What are you doing?" He growled, his stormy grey eyes leaving me slightly speechless.

"Helping you." I stuttered. Was he really angry at me? At me? Honestly.

"Well stop. You're making things worse. Stay out of my way." He threatened. I wasn't scared.

"Christian, she's molesting minors, that's illegal!" I shouted, unable to control myself anymore and I ran my hand through my long hair, frustrated that he wasn't seeing that what she was doing was wrong.

"Don't worry, I won't be a minor for long. I'm turning eighteen next week and since I'm a consenting adult, you have no right to be up in my business." He growled.

"Which is why you have to tell someone now. You're dad's a lawyer, he can put her away for good-"

"No!" He yelled, his voice echoing on the walls, leaving me speechless for a second. Tears welled up in my eyes as I squished the rising anxiety down, letting out a shaky breath. I reached into my satchel and kept my hand there, stroking the old fur of Mr Rabbit.

"I don't understand. Why are you so determined to expose Elena? You'll ruin her life, her marriage, her everything." He ran a hand through his unruly copper hair, nostrils flaring as he paced before me.

"Christian, do you know why I'm here?" I asked the frustrated teen before me. He paused, his eyes looking conflicted before nodding solemnly.

"I doubt you know the whole thing. Look, it's getting late, but we're not done. Come to my place after dinner." He looked like he wanted to protest, but after narrowing my eyes at him, he nodded before stalking off on his own.

* * *

Mia was babbling about some cute boy in school she had a crush on, and I felt bad for not listening to her since my mind was preoccupied. She was a nice girl, my first ever true friend and I considering telling her everything but she looked so happy and innocent, I didn't want to destroy that.

Though I'd have to at some point.

We were in my room currently, Ray was watching a sports game with his beer and after a while of catching up and chilling, we decided to take our girly matters to my room.

"So I heard Kate Kavanaugh talked to you today." Mia beamed, looking at me eagerly.

"Yeah, she was nice, we laughed. She's a nice girl, very pretty." I shrugged, fiddling with Mr Rabbit's long floppy ear. Mia squealed.

"She's like so popular. Her twin brother is even hotter. His name is Ethan." She sighed dreamily. I shook my head at her. Before I could say anything, a knock on my door startled me and my heart sped up up a so realised it was Christian.

"Mia, can I talk to Anastasia real quick? Alone?" Mia sighed dramatically before nodding her head, getting up off my bed.

"Ill see you at school. Plus, we have to have a sleepover this weekend." 

"Mia I can't, I have...things." It's been three months and I was still in denial about the fact that I needed a shrink. She's looked at me funny, they both did but thankfully, she left it at that, saying her goodbyes as she left.

Christian stood awkwardly in my room, hands in his jean pockets, unsure of how to approach me.

"So you're from London." He drawled. 

"Sit." I gestured to the end of my bed where his sister sat previously. He did.

"I just don't understand why you're so obsessed with Elena." He sighed. I did too.

"Because what she's doing is wrong. You have to tell someone. You have to say something before it gets worse, before it's too late. I wish I had someone to tell me!" Tears were welling up in my eyes at the sudden outburst I had and he looked at me, powder grey eyes wide as saucers, his lips slightly parted.

"You were-Were you..." He looked uncomfortable, his face looking pained.

"Raped? No, but I would have had I stayed for a second longer in that shithole." I growled.

"I'm so sorry." He began, but I stopped him. I don't need pity. I don't want it either.

"Don't be. If anything, I'm sorry for you." I snapped back at him and clearly the words stung him as he looked away, but I didn't apologise.

"What about your mom?" His voice was quiet, and for a second, I wanted to ask him the same thing. What about his birth parents? Mia had told me they were all adopted.

"My mum? Just as bad as he was. Watched him do things to me, even defended him. Even thought I deserved it." He shut his eyes at my words, his breath sounding somewhat laboured. But I carried on.

"But she wasn't all that bad. She was very flighty though. I remember when she divorced Ray. She got full custody of me and we went back to London. She had money then from a job as a secretary at some big shot law firm and she spent it. We didn't have a home, but we stayed at all these posh fancy hotels and ordered room service all the time and I'd get ice cream every day." I smiled at the early but fond memories I had. I don't bother to try stop the tears.

"You know what the worst thing was?" I let the question hang in the air, and although it was rhetorical, he shook his head at me, looking at me sadly.

"After her credit cards were frozen and we were forced out of the hotel, I wondered to myself, what if I had asked for less expensive things for Christmas. What if I hadn't ordered that ice cream every night. It's the worst feeling you can have as a seven year old." I murmured, rubbing my fingers into the faded grey fur of my rag doll rabbit.

"Ana, it's not your fault." Christian spoke up. He shuffled closer to me and grabbed my hand, surprising me. His hand was larger than mine, encompassing my cold thin fingers with the warmth of his.

"I tried telling myself that. So do my shrinks. But it's one thing knowing that and it's another believing it." I stared into his eyes and they were glassy with a foreign emotion.

"So after that, we were given a community home with other families facing poverty. I had to move to a closer school filed with dodgy people. We lived in on of the worst boroughs of London and although it was different, I actually kind of liked it. No one made fun of me for getting free school meals or having old clothes from last years fashion collection. I was another kid amongst the thousands who had a rough life." I smiled a little as his thumb began rubbing circles on the back of my palm as he listened quietly.

"But then, my mum began coming home less often and she'd been gone a whole week when she came back home, clinging to some sleazy drug addict of a man, showing off that cheap horrible ring on her left hand." I frowned at the thought and felt the rage that I had for my mother rise.

"We moved into his place, just down the road and to be honest, it looked worse than the house we shared with five other families. He had his junkie friends over at odd times in the night and as time went on, he got more and more sloppy. He didn't even try to come up with excuses for the lipstick on his face or the heels in the house and my mother just let it all go."

"She didn't care her husband was spending all the money on drugs, she didn't care her husband had sold her engagement ring to pay for some hookers and she didn't care her husband was beating up her daughter for no reason." A sob wracked my body at the last sentence and although Christian wiped away my streaming tears, I knew I couldn't stop now. No matter how traumatising a trip down the memory lane would be.

"He would shout at me if I didn't make his food right, he'd slap me if I looked at him wrong and he'd beat me if I refused to sit with him and his junkies while they got high. He'd use anything to hit me with, anything to blame me for. He didn't win the lottery, I'd somehow jinxed it and it'd be the belt tonight. He'd run out of beer, I probably gave it to the boy I'd been fucking around with." I spat, my voice dripping with venom.

"I'd lived like that for five years." At my statement, Christian looked horrified.

"When I turned twelve, his friends got a little touchy feely and so did he. I'd hide in a cupboard for a whole night, afraid they'd come into my room while I was asleep." I shuddered, hugging my old toy closer to my chest.

"Once he found me in there and locked me in there for four days. My mother found me in there and unlocked it, saying I had to go to school. I was so hungry, I ate so much lunch at school and my friends laughed and joked at me. If only they knew, I always thought." I paused, looking up to see his face. 

His grey eyes were wide, looking haunted and it scared me. That's exactly what he'd look like if Elena continued molesting and harassing him. That's why I had to help him.

"It became frequent that if I refused to let him-that if I didn't do as he said, he'd lock me in there for days. And he did. I hardly got any food or water and I starved in the dark rank cupboard with nothing but Mr Rabbit to keep me company." I laughed, waving said toy at him, but there was no humour in my voice.

"He came home one day, while I was still in the cupboard and I heard him coming in with some hooker and I was disgusted, I could hear everything. I struggled to get out when he suddenly opened it, half naked and dragged me out, throwing me to a heap on the floor." Christian looked horrified at where I was going with the story.

"He tried to grab my clothes and apparently the girl was screaming, telling him to stop, but I couldn't hear her over my own screaming. He slapped the half naked hooker and she in turn hit a vase on his head. He fell to the ground. I didn't even spare him a glance as I legged it out of the house as far as I could.

"I ran and ran, with no destination at hand. I was lost in the city, no idea where I was or where to go and after running for so long with little energy, I passed out on the pavement." I paused, taking in a shaky breath.

"Some people found me, took me to the hospital and I spent weeks there, just trying to heal. From bruised bones to infected wounds to malnutrition, I was under observation. I blurted everything out to the police and shrinks came to visit everyday. I cried and cried for days just apologising over and over, for being a nuisance since everyone was searching for my mother and Stephen and his junkie friends." I sniffled, trying to hold back the sobs.

"They told me it wasn't my fault and that I should stop apologising, that it was their job to help. But they said I should have told someone sooner." I took in a deep breath, bracing myself for my next sentence. "Because if I had said something sooner, my mother wouldn't have been dead." 

And with my final sentence, my walls came crashing down in one big heap and I let it all out. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ana POV

I cried, letting the sobs wrack my body as the memories became too much for me. Who knew I'd open up to a boy I knew for three days and not the therapist I'd been with for three months. 

Suddenly, I was engulfed in heat as a warm body held mine and it took me longer than it should have to realise that he was hugging me. Christian Grey was hugging me and I knew it was rare. Mia hardly touched him, Elliot gave him space and even his parents avoided bodily contact.

Maybe he had a thing?

But I wasn't complaining, I took full advantage of it and practically melted in his embrace. He pulled me into his lap, cradling me like the baby I was and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Honestly you stupid baby, have some dignity and pull yourself together.

"I'm so sorry Ana, I didn't mean to hurt you." He murmured, rocking me back and forth, his voice soothing.

"It's not your fault. I just don't want you to end up being a mess like me." I sobbed, trying to calm my breathing and saying the alphabet backwards. Counting stopped helping long ago.

"Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T..." I hiccuped, pulling out of his warm embrace

"Look, I didn't want to hurt you, I just-" He ran a hand through his hair again, making it even more unruly. But he still looked handsome anyway.

"No, its fine, I have no right in your business. You're almost eighteen anyways." I shrugged, my voice coming out flat, almost as dead as how I felt.

"No! God, why is this so hard?" He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his eyes closed. Silence fell over us, neither one of us speaking. I had nothing left to say and he looked like to be doing everything in his power to say nothing. I was tired and wanted to do nothing more than curl up in my bed and go to sleep.

"Don't feel obligated to say something you don't want to. You can leave." I mumbled, picking on the peeling pink paint on my nails Mia had applied. It was a hideous shade of hot pink with glitter.

"My mom died too." He whispered. I looked up at him and saw his angry features swapped for the broken one. His voice was quiet and cracked as he looked at the floor, rubbing his hands together.

"She was a crack addict. Drugs were her only escape from the pimp. He was an abusive bastard, picking on me. I was his personal punchbag and ashtray." His jaw was twitching, his hands balling into fists and my chest hurt, my heart aching for him.

"One day, he got so mad. I had been playing with a small toy, and he screamed at my mom, calling her names. She didn't protest one bit, just let him. She always let him have his way and it was one thing I hated about her." He shook his head to himself, as if trying to erase the traumatic memories of his past.

"But instead of turning on her, he turns on me. Punches me, kicks me, sends me flying to the wall. I almost passed out. He only stopped when he got tired. Thank fuck he left. My mother stared at me like I had caused all this and she gets high. The crack whore gets fucking high until she overdoses and falls dead." His teeth were clenched and he was shaking.

I placed my hand on his closed fist where his nails were digging into his flesh. He loosened his grip and I held his hands, just like how he held mine, playing with his fingers, trying to show him that I was there for him. I'd always be there for him.

"I was four. I didn't understand she was dead. She was cold so I put my blanket on her. I was so hungry, I had been in there alone with her corpse for four days. Until one day the limp comes back in. He takes on look at my mother and runs back out. Hours later, the police finally came." He let out a breath he'd been holding and tightened his hand around mine.

"Grace found me in the paediatrics ward and she took me in. She looked like an angel when I first saw her with her white uniform. But no matter how much I loved her and even enjoyed Elliot's company, I never talked. Not one word. I stayed mute for another two years until Mia finally came."

"I held her as a baby in my arms and she was so pure and cute, I knew she couldn't harm me. The first thing I said was her name." He was smiling fondly now and it warmed me that he loved his sister so much. Despite the age gap, I could clearly see how close they were just by a few observations.

"Still, I always felt like I never fit in. I was the freak kid who didn't want to be touched. I was afraid of people touching me, especially my chest and back. Kids picked on me and I had a bad tempe, I'd always lash out, beating people up. I'd get expelled from schools, heck, Carrick had to bribe Seattle Prep to take me." He chuckled humourlessly, shaking his head.

"Grace found me work one summer, garden work for Elena. After I finished, she came back out with some lemonade and I took a sip and spit back out because it was too sweet. She slapped me, hard across the cheek, but then she kissed me." I squeezed his hand, squishing down by anger for the witch as I listened to his story.

"She then asked me if I liked it. I said yes, I was a horny teenager and she was the hot cougar. She then showed me her dungeon and explained her world to me. She said she knew about my problem and wouldn't touch me where I didn't want to. I was turned on. She told me I could carry on working for her and I did. We've been together since." He finished.

Together? Did he think it was some kind of your average everyday relationship.

"How old were you?" I asked the dreaded question. He looked at me, the first time since he's begun saying his story. His eyes were a steely grey, clear of all emotions, looking haunted.

"Fifteen." He murmured, watching me. 

I almost lost my shit.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ana POV

"Christian, it's been going on for three years. How long do you think she's going to keep you. She a manipulative bitch, I can see it in her creepy eyes and her sick twisted smiles. She's a pedophile straight out of Law And Order!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you see? I belong in that world. I'm fucked up just like her it only makes sense to do what she does." He was angry now and I was too. 

"What world? You keep going on about 'that world', what do you mean?" I asked, absolutely exasperated and exhausted. It was starting to get late.

"It's- you wouldn't understand, you're too young." He mumbled, looking uncomfortable.

"Ha! Try me. Dungeons and leather bodysuits, it looks like some serious BDSM shit." I bit back snarkily. Too young to understand my ass! He looked at me funny, his eyes boring into mine, and after a moment, I realised my sarcastic comment hit the target as he clenched his jaw before standing up abruptly.

As if on cue, Mia burst in to my room, looking between us with a smirk. Thank God my tears had long ago dried because I didn't want to explain or lie to Mia about what had transpired between us.

"One moment my butt. What were you guys talking about? Ooh, do I smell a little love in the air? Anyways, mom says you have to come home. Leave poor Ana to get some sleep, it's a school night." She was smirking and had a mischeavous glint in her eyes as she looked at her brother.

"Mia, it's nothing like that, now lets go." I felt hurt as he left, not even a goodbye and I heard the front door slam after them.

* * *

I woke up feeling grogggy and sat up, my eyes widening at the alarm clock once I realised it was almost noon. Someone had taken off my jacket and shoes and put a blanket on top of me and my heart swelled with gratitude for Ray.

After changing into some comfortable leggings and an oversized jumper, I headed downstairs, seeing Ray, perfectly comfortable in his favourite worn out armchair. He must have heard me because he greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Annie. You looked so tired mast night, I decided to let you sleep." He explained. I nodded, making myself a cup of tea before sitting opposite him on the sofa.

"Thanks Dad. Haven't slept ,Ike that in a while." I murmured into my cup before taking a sip. I loved the stuff. Calmed my nerves and soothed my tummy.

"Listen Annie," Ray began, interrupting my thoughts. "I know I haven't been home often and we haven't been spending time with each other a lot, but if you want to talk, about something that's bothering you, I'm all ears. I reckon I can even take more time off work if you need me. I know you must feel like you spend more time with the Greys than your own pops but-" I cut off his rambling by giving him a tight hug.

"I'm okay, I promise. You don't have to take off more time than you need to, in perfectly happy. I love you daddy." I mumbled into his shirt, pushing down the all too familiar lump in my throats.

"I love you too Annie." He mumbled gruffly into my hair, smoothing the strands back.

"Now come on, I didn't give you a day off school for nothing. What do you wanna do?" He asked, smiling at me, his blue eyes glinting with mischief. Many people easily believed I was his biological daughter, the blue eyes, the dark hair, although he didn't have freckles and was a little more tanned than I.

However, I looked exactly like my mother and at first, when I was young, I was proud to be pretty, just like mummy, but now, I was glad the woman was long dead and buried and didn't have to be associated with her.

"Fishing. Haven't done that in a while." I smiled.

"Fishing it is then." He chuckled.

* * *

 We got back home rather late, it was just past sundown. It was dinner time already and Ray and I had agreed that some fish fry would be perfect, as a celebratory meal after seven successful catches.

"You got a good arm kiddo, reeling those big ones in like a pro." Ray complimented, ruffling my hair out of the messy ponytail I did last minute. As we neared our house, I heard small footsteps approaching fast, and saw a testy eyed Mia running towards me. She flew into my arms and I easily caught her small body.

"What's wrong Mia?" I asked, looking at Ray who gave an equally concerned look at the sobbing girl in my arms.

"Where were you today? Christian came home late all bruised and bloody. Oh God, I thought it was over. But he got into another fight and he's arguing with out parents right now." She wailed, muffled by my shirt. Ray opened the door and I guided her inside.

"Its okay Mia, I'll talk to him." I soothed, smoothing her black pixie cut hair.

"Oh please do. He only seems to listen to you. I think he likes you." She giggled at the last part, returning to her usual self as she wiped her tears and runny mascara away.

"Wanna make fish fry with us? I caught this one." She scrunched up her nose at the sight of the large grey marine animal on the chopping board. But she shrugged and rolled up her baby pink sweater sleeves, ready to get her manicured hands dirty.

Two hours later, we all sat on the sofas, lounging, completely full from the fish and baked vegetables that we all made. It was fun and I was glad to have spent my day with Ray, like a somewhat normal girl and was proud to say that pedophiles and tortured seventeen year olds hardly entered my mind.

 However, Mia's presence had reminded me of all the detective work I had yet to do, and just how soon I had to do it. I had my suspicions that the bruises Mia had narrated and described to me was a tatster of the horrors the she-devil would inflict on my Christian.

I had to act fast.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Ana is played by Raffey Cassidy, that's how I imagine her but feel free to use your imagination.

Ana POV

"So, how do your parents know Elena?" I asked while Mia painted my nails a nice shade of blue. She gave me a funny look, but answered my question anyways.

"She was our old neighbour and moms known her ever since moving in to Settle. She lives next to our old house." I needed to get the information out of Mia without rising suspicion.

"Where'd you used to live?" I asked, keeping my tone mildly interested.

"Number Three, Ferris Drive. It was full of bachelor homes and mom and dad wanted a family home after adopting us all." She shrugged, inspecting her masterpieces on my nails. Now they were a shimmery sparkly blue and I didn't mind the look.

"Mia! It's getting late, I think you should head home!" Ray yelled from downstairs. Mia sighed and she let me walk her home. We said our goodbyes and she hugged me and thanked me for making her laugh. My heart squeezed and filled with warmth as I returned her hug with just as much love.

"I'm calling it a night Annie. You should too." Ray kissed my forehead before retreating to his room. My heart was racing, my mind was running as I thought of a plan to find out more about Elena. My mind could only resort to one thing.

Breaking and entering.

With the power of my phone and my stealth, I sneaked back outside, into the cool chilly night. I had grabbed my coat just in case. I carefully followed the phones instructions, taking lefts and rights and walking for what seemed like an eternity.

Finaly, after ten long and tirtiuroys minutes, I stood on Ferris Drive, looking over at the long stretch of road before me, not knowing where to begin. For a moment, I stood on the pavement, looking lost as I leaned on the tree, however, as if hearing my prayer, a shiny red familiar car pulled up into one of the houses, dissapearing into the garage.

I took my chance. 

I snuck over to the house and cursed the high security gates before making my way to the back of the house. The garden was dark, with low walls that I could easily climb. Despite the sophisticated structure of the house, the garden was pretty simple and kept, with no cameras or gates to be seen.

"Lincoln, I made food, you didn't have to eat out..." I heard her voice ring out. I stood in the shadows, with perfect view of the living room, thanks to her glass patio doors. After some more murmuring, she sighed and opened the door. To my relief, she didn't come any further, but she pulled out a cigarette and took in long drags.

Moments of silence passed and I was losing my patience, but thankfully, she left the garden, leaving the doors open behind her. I heard her shoes clacking away, further into the house and I entered the living room after the coast was clear.

I wandered the house lost for a bit, hiding from wandering maids. Living with Stephen had given me more than enough practice on hiding and sneaking. Although trespassing on other people's homes was new. 

I found a set of stairs that led to the basement and took them, hoping to find something. I did. An unlocked room. More like a dungeon. I shuddered at the sight before me.

Canes, whips, flogs and other torture items hung from the wall. There was a large X, a bed with no sheets and some other devices I'd rather not look at for fear of what little innocence I had. However, there was a cupboard.

I made my way over to it, opening the draws to find more disgusting equipment before finding an envelope. Opening it, I almost cried and I covered my mouth as the fell to the floor, beneath my fingers. The shiny polaroids stared back at me and I picked them up with shaky fingers.

There were eight of them, including Christian. All of them looked similar, either with copper hair, grey or blue eyes and that similar haunted expression that made the, so vulnerable. I heard voices and began making my way upstairs and out of the house. My footsteps echoed around the house as I ran and I heard voices and felt someone was chasing me.

"Excuse me!" One maid called out. However, I was long gone over the wall and running away from Ferris Drive. 

* * *

"Hey Ana! I haven't seen you in a while? What happened to that lunch date you promised me?" Jose greeted me with a hug and had I not been tired, I would have politely let him down as I pulled his eager hands away from me.

"I don't remember having a date." I grumbled, stabbing my chicken salad a little too roughly. His face fell, but I didn't have enough energy to care. However, a looming shadow behind me brought me out of my grumbling, but I didn't turn around.

"What do you want Grey?" I gritted my teeth, chewing on another mouthful. Jose looked uncomfortable, looking between me and the shadow behind me.

"Could you give us a moment alone?" The deep voice behind me barked out, making the tanned boy give me an apologetic smile before scrambling away. A tray slammed onto the empty seat opposite me and Christian took his seat.

Mia had been right, he had an ugly yellowing bruise on his cheek and a fading purple mark under his left eye, as well as a busted lip.

"Some fight huh." I commented dryly. He clenched his teeth but made no move to answer, instead staring me down as I finished my food off. We sat like that for a while, before I broke it.

"I'm going to tell someone." I mumbled.

"What?" He growled, slamming his hand onto the table, scaring a few passing students in the lunch hall.

"Christian, you can't be selfish. There are others, much younger than you and she had them tied up and beaten worse than your face. You can help me or oppose me, but I'm not letting the bitch molest seven more kids." I growled lolly, so no straying ears could hear. He looked angry, his eyes blazing with fury, but he didn't say anything.

"Imagine if it was me. Imagine Rays best friend came to me when I was most vulnerable, tied me up and beat me and make me think I deserved it. What would you do if you found out it had been going on for a while? Stay silent and let me get raped?" I asked, sitting back in my seat and crossing my arms.

"Then it's different-"

"Different because I'm a girl? Girl, boy, both or none, assault is assault, rape is rape, and no means no." I stood up, ready to leave and compose myself in the bathroom. However, a hand around my arm stopped me. I looked down to see Christian looking up at me fearfully.

"I'll help you. Just give me some time. I'll come by after school to talk about...everything." I nodded and he blew out a breath. He let go of my arm and I made my way to the bathrooms.

After the bell rang, I exited the bathroom, putting a smile on my face and pretending I was a normal student for once.

The rest of the day was okay, I sat with Kate Kavanaugh, and despite her high profile appearance and intimidating looks, she was cool to hang out with. I left the classroom with her phone number and a promise to arrange a hangout weekend in the near future.

I was at my locker, when a boy approached me.

"Hello." I smiled at him, as he stood awkwardly in front of me. He was not that much taller than my five foot two, and he was shuffling from foot to foot, looking nervous. He had tan skin, darks mahogany hair and light grey blue eyes, a handsome boy, who looked only a little older than myself.

"Are you Anastasia Steele?" He asked quietly. I was confused, my name wasn't that popular that strangers in this giant school could recognise me.

"Yeah, do I know you?" His face looked slightly familiar, and upon closer inspection, I saw a faint scar on his cheek and a few small scabs here and there. Jeez, what happened to this kid?

"Not really. You're the girl that wants to expose Mistress aren't you?" He whispered. My eyes widened and I was shocked. He was one of the boys I had seen from those wretched photos.

"Yea, I am. Will you help me? Will you tell the police what she's doing to you?" I asked. He looked unsure, but I could see a spark, a fire and determination in his eyes that I so desperately wanted to see in Christians. Before he answered I knew what his reply would be.

"Yes. I'll testify against the bitch." His shaking hand was closed in a fist and I was so glad to hear those words from him. I offered him what little comfort I could give and gave him a hug, which he immediately returned.

We said our goodbyes and he said he'd speak with me tomorrow. I felt a lot lighter that I had one victim who'd at least testify. Jesus fucking Christ, I felt like I was doing all the police's work for them.

Olivia Benson would've been proud.

"So, is he you're boyfriend or something?" I turned around to find a scowling Jose leaning on the lockers beside mine. I slammed it shut, ready to walk out, since I didn't need his whining to distract me.

"Wait, Ana, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." For the second time that day, a boy grabbed my arm in a desperate attempt to stop me from storming away. I turned around, exasperated, ready to leave the school as the Greys waited for me in their car.

"Look I'm sorry-I guess-I have to tell you-well-" I couldn't stand his and I felt like slapping him would've been rude, so I kissed him instead. It was hard, I smashed my lips onto his and it took him a while to respond, and when he did, it felt nice, but I broke it off before there could be any tongue involvement. 

He looked a little dazed and whispered out a goodbye before slowly walking away as I all but jumped into the backseat, sitting next to a squealing Mia. Before anyone could say anything, I let out a small growl.

"Drive." I ordered, and thankfully, Elliot did, stepping on the pedal like there was no tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Ana POV

When I got home, I couldn't find Ray. 

He was always home when I got back from school, so my stomach turned as my mind ran over the possible explanations. I checked every room, my mind getting more and more panicked. I headed over to the Grey's house, wondering if Grace or Carrick knew where he was.

I entered the living room, calling out to see if anyone was there.

They were all there, along with two police officers. All five Greys, one smug Mrs Lincoln and a very worried and disappointed looking Ray. My hairs prickled on my arm, my heart sped up and my anxiety increased tenfold as everyone's eyes were on me.

"Ana, what have you done?" Ray's voice cracked, and he sounded so broken, I took a step towards him, wondering what he could've possibly meant.

"Dad?" My voice wavered, unsure. Was he sending me away? Was he going to put me in a foster home or an orphanage? Tears welled in my eyes, trailing down my cheek at the thought and my heart shattered.

"Miss Steele?" The police woman stepped towards me, placing a firm yet gentle hand on my shoulder. The police? Was I going away like a criminal? Like Stephen? Maybe I was just like him. Nothing but a worthless slut who should be locked away.

My anxiety was making it hard to think.

I was usually calm and collected, yet those walls that kept me going cam stumbling down that my only family and my only friends wanted me away. No doubt the witch came to enjoy the show.

"Miss Steele, you have been accused of breaking and entering Mrs Lincoln home last night, is this true?" The police woman asked, her tone firm, much like her grip. The policeman opposite me had a notepad out, scribbling things down, waiting for my answer.

"Yes." I answered. Mrs Grey gasped, Mia looked confused, Elliot was shaking his head but Mr Grey and Ray were looking at me disapprovingly and disappointed, however, I could clearly see the curiosity in their eyes. Why did I do it.

"I broke into Mrs Lincoln house to expose the child molesting bitch for harassing and sexually assaulting several young and underage boys." There were gasps, murmurs, protesting, but my head was pounding, I couldn't pin point who was doing or saying what as I closed my eyes shut.

"Miss, are you alright? Take a seat." The police woman, who's name tag said Max, guidied me to a single chair the other officer had pulled out for me. I vaguely registered Mia, Elliot and Christian being sent upstairs by their father.

"Ana, why accuse Elena of such vile things? What brought this on?" Mrs Grey asked, looking shocked.

"The little brats hated me from the start, no doubt jealous-"

"Don't speak to my daughter like that!" Ray intervened for my sake.

"Quiet!" The policeman shouted. The room fell silent. I looked around the room, making eye contact with Elena, satisfied with the slightly alarmed look on her features.

I pulled out my phone and the envelope, handing them to the police woman. She riffle through the envelope, without showing anyone else, and clenched her jaw, standing up straight from her kneeling position by me.

She spoke into her walkie talkie, most of which I didn't understand, however, everyone caught onto the fact that she called for a few more officers. Finally, she said the words I'd been dying to hear.

"Elena Lincoln, you are under arrest under suspicion of child molesting, sexual assault and rape. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do, can and will be held against you on the court of law..." The woman was cuffed and dragged outside by the two officers. 

Mrs Grey was sobbing.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that her son was one of the countless victims.

More officers came, not wearing uniforms like the rest, but had badges attached at their hips on display. The adults were taken outside for more interrogation and two officers, a woman and a man again, came to speak with me.

"So you're the girl that's done our jobs for us? I'm Detective Daniels and that's Detective Lawson." The woman smiled, kneeling to my level on the chair. I hated it when adults did that, I wasn't some ignorant little kid.

"Why'd you do it?" The guy asked, standing a little behind the woman, further away from me. They were both watching me like a hawk, as expected from officers who had to deal with lying criminals everyday.

"Is Mrs Grey okay? Does she know?" I asked. Grace was such a soft hearted woman, every time I went over her reaction to my news in my head, she'd always break.

"Yes, they're currently being excoreted to the station where Elena will be questioned." The woman, Daniels answered, her voice patient. How many little kids did she have to deal with like me?

"You wanna come with us? We need to ask you a few question here and there, it'll be quick." I cooperated with them, following them to their car, which was a shiny black one. 

The drive was quiet, except the two detectives making small talk. I had always wanted to see and interrogation room, having watched so many crime series my life, however, it was different than I expected it to be. For one, they put me in an interrogation room for little kids, designed like a nursery. It had colourful walls and posters with toys about the place.

There was the glass mirror on the wall however, where I knew people were watching me as another detective was making meaningless small talk to get me to open up to her. However, I would do that willingly without the childish crap.

"Can I go into a real interrogation room? The one with the bare walls and metal tables?" I asked, spinning the wheels of a toy car about. Maybe the toys were useful.

"Why?" The detective asked, looking at me curiously with her brown beady eyes.

"Because all the bright colours here are hurting my eyes and the toys and crayons, quite frankly, are just insulting. I've watched plenty of Law And Order to know the drill." She looked surprised by my mature tone which I personally blamed on my accent and glanced at the mirror on the wall.

The door opened, and I was soon escorted to the other room.

This time, Detective Lawson and Davids were there.

"So, it seems like you've been in this position before back in London." Davids started, staring at the lime green folder with my name on it. It was full of papers, given my very violent past. I winced.

"Yeah, but I'm not used to being the criminal." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Maybe cuffs would've completed the look. Stephen was right, I was going to end up rotting in a cell just like him.

"What makes you think you're a criminal?" The woman asked, her eyes staring at me deeply, as if reading my soul. My mother said I was such an open book sometimes.

"I don't know, I just feel like shit, destroying a perfectly happy family, disappointing my dad, hurting Christian." I whispered the last part. I caught his face as I left the house with the two officers. He looked so hurt and betrayed.

"Anastasia, you saved that boy. God knows what that woman would've done to him hadn't you exposed her." She assured me, her tone gentle and I believed her for a second. However, this wasn't about me anyways.

"Did you find the recording on my phone?" I asked.

"Yeah. You do some pretty nifty detective work, could put me out of a job." I chuckled at Lawson's joke as he stood leaning on the wall.

"You know you could've come straight to the police as soon as you found out." She explained.

"Yeah, we could've got a warrant to search her and it would've been less risky for you." I could hear the slightly scolding tone in Lawson's voice. I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But where's the fun in that?" 

 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Ana POV

I was typing away furiously, sending out a detailed email to one of the authors. The story was going to be published in a few days, yet I couldn't get ahold of the author. I sent it anyway, being the tenth of its kind as I rubbed my face, taking my glasses off.

"Miss Steele?" I looked up at the sound of the voice, since I hadn't heard anyone come in or knock. I saw Daphne, my PA, and as I like to call her, my life saver. She looked calm and collected, her blonde her twisted into a neat bun, her pencil dress perfectly ironed. I couldn't say the same about myself.

"Your five o'clock appointment is here." Glancing at my watch, I nodded at her and she walked out to arrive moments later with a young man who looked around my office nervously. I smiled at him, hoping to ease his nerves.

"Welcome Mr Corey. Please take a seat." I gestured to the chair opposite my large desk and he took it, fiddling with his bag on his lap unsurely.

"Would you like a beverage?" I asked, shuffling my papers aside to pull out his manuscript.

"No thank you." He cleared his throat. I smiled at him, putting my large glasses back on, having a quick skim to refresh my mind.

"So, how long have you been writing?" I asked, deciding alittle small talk would make him more comfortable. With a small smile, his dark eyes sparkled and he opened up to me. The interview went by smoothly and rather well, I was very pleased to have signed on a talented and rising author.

However, I carried on with my work, wanting to clear my desk, till it was well past nine in the evening. I packed up my laptop, setting it on the desk and pulling my coat on. I paused at the glass wall, looking down at the busy London city, my heart clenching painfully.

_What are you upto Christian?_

With a frustrated sigh, I left my office, making sure everything was locked up, greeting the night security guard. I jumped into my white Mercedes, speeding down the city to my empty house, for another lonely night with a glass of wine.

* * *

 The the trial was today and I was nervous. Detective Davids said Christian refused to testify, however, Matthias, the boy that had approached me at my locker, agreed to. No matter how much TV I watched or how many books I read, nothing could really prepare me for the trial.

"And you say that Mrs Lincoln approached Christian at school?" Everyone's eyes were on me, but my eyes caught grey ones at the back if the court room. I looked away.

"Yes." I spoke, my voice ringing out clearly in the quiet room. The said witch was glaring at me, from her seat next to her lawyer. 

The trial passed by in a blur, both quite literally and figuratively because I couldn't see past my tears. My head was hurting and I was frustrated that there would be another court hearing later. Ray found me outside on the bench.

He looked at me worriedly, putting an arm around my shoulder and two women stood beside him, strangers.

"Annie, you okay?" He asked, his voice quiet. I nodded. The migraine was the least of my problems right now.

"Yeah Dad. Is everything okay?" I asked. He didn't answer. He looked down at his shoes, rubbing his hands together nervously, and my stomach dropped.

"He's not your real dad darling." One of the women, a tall red headed woman, spoke, her English accent sounding posh and heavy.

"I know." I murmured, confused as to why she knew.

"I'm Georgette Lambert and this is my lawyer Mrs Allison." I knitted my brows, wondering what that had to do with anything. She pursed her paints lips, her pale blue eyes looking at me sadly. She kneeled closer to me and her sweet, expensive perfume wafted over me. She place a perfectly manicured hand on my shoulder before speaking.p

"I'm your real father's sister. Anastasia, I'm your real aunt."

* * *

 I got home, and like always, Kate wasn't home. She worked odd hours at her fathers company and when I questioned her about it, she told me that journalism doesn't stop for anybody. So after a nice, quick dinner, I sat with my laptop by the fireplace, sipping on a glass of red wine.

I got a phone call.

I rolled my eyes at the ID but answered anyway.

 "Darling! Why haven't you called? Don't you know your aunt has missed you so?" I winced at the high volume of her voice, pulling the phone a little away from my ear.

"Sorry Auntie, I've been busy, you know, running my own publishing company and all." My company was getting more and more popular, having published several bestselling novels. All my hard work had paid off, but I wasn't done. I was looking for more employees to run the place with me.

"Tut tut, how are you ever going to find a man like that? You're twenty two and still a virgin!" I rolled my eyes, irritated at my once guardian. I haven't been interested in finding a partner for quite some time and it was true my work was distracting me from a social life, however, only I knew the real reason behind it.

_I just want to see Christian one more time._

"Oops, sorry darling, got to go. Ciao!" She hung up on me and I was about to toss my phone aside when I suddenly remembered something. I dialled the familiar number and waited for it to be picked up.

"Annie, I haven't heard from you for such a long time." The gruff voice sounded warm as per usual and I smiled.

"Hey Dad, how's it going?" I asked, leaning back on the plush sofa.

"Great, business is flourishing, I'm sure you know more than enough about that CEO Ana." I chuckled with him along the line, feeling guilty about not calling the man that had saved me a long time ago.

_Almost ten years ago exactly._

"Yeah, I've got MIA authors I need to contact, bestsellers to publish and to file through all the potential clients." I listed. He chuckled at me.

"Don't overwork yourself though. A visit would be nice." I haven't been to Seattle since the day Georgette got custody of me and whisked me away. Ray visited twice since I lived in London, but had to stop because the commute was difficult. I felt the guilt rising in my stomach.

"Yeah, I'll visit soon." I mumbled. I felt like  a whimp, avoiding a whole entire city just because of the possibility that he might be there.

"I love you Annie." He murmured. 

"Love you too Daddy." My voice cracked, but I hung up before he could say something else. My chest constricted, and the lump in my throat rose, and I couldn't hold it anymore. I finally let the water works loose.

After ten years of holding it in, I let out all the tears, all the sobs and all of my pain. 

I was crying because I hated myself. I was crying because I had killed my mum. I was crying because I misssed my dad terribly so and I was crying because I missed the Greys.

_Especially Christian._

My sobs echoed around the empty condo.

I was twenty two and a hot mess, a pathetic mixture of self loathing, guilt and tears.

I seriously needed help.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Ana POV

It was like moment like these, when work was slow and the day was lazy, that I stood by the glass wall, when flashbacks would seize me. The memories had stopped plaguing my dreams and while that had been a relief, they now plagued my awake and alert mind, often resulting into me staring off into space.

* * *

"But what if I don't want to go with her?" I was clutching Ray's large and rough hand, begging like a pathetic child.

"She's your legal guardian now. As your next of kin, she has the full custody over you, unless she decides differently." The lawyer woman spoke up, looking between us. Her face was stoic, her voice passive, while her client, my aunt, was smiling with glee at her victory.

"Oh Ana, I'll make sure you have the best life possible in London. I've got several estates across England, I finally have a child I can spoil rotten." She clapped her hands like a teenager, squeezing me in a hug, her auburn hair tickling my nose, threatening me to sneeze.

"Don't worry Annie, I can always visit. I've always wanted to go to London, and now I have the perfect reason." Ray gave me a weak smile, clearing his throat in a desperate attempt to push back the tears in his glassy eyes.

* * *

"Miss Steele?" Once again, that familiar clear voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around with my cup of tea in my hands, looking at the blonde woman who's eyes looked worried.

"Yes Daphne, and how many times do I have to tell you, call me Ana." I offered her what I thought was a reassuring smile, looking at my desk to see there were no delivered manuscripts for me to see yet. I hate slow days.

"Miss Kavanaugh called to say it was urgent, she needs you at your apartment ASAP." My gut fell at the thought of anything happening to my best friend and roommate. After knowing each other for seven years, and living with each other for four years, I learned that Kate was such a strong woman, nothing small would ever cause her to call me home.

"Don't worry, Lauren and I can run the place." Daphne assured, seeing my conflicted emotions. Pulling the black dress coat over my black skinny jeans and comfortable jumper, I once again drove like a madwoman to the condo, seeing a distraught Kate being held by her brother.

"Kate, what happened? Are you alright?" The mother hen in me was beginning to show for my stubborn and sometimes wreck less friend as her brother rocked her back and forth. She never cried this much.

"Oh Annie, my mom's dying, she's sick and it's all my fault." She threw herself into my arms and I barely put my laptop bag down as I caught her, s tricking her strawberry blonde locks away from her warm and wet face.

I looked at Ethan for an explanation, and the calm collected boy was looking at me sadly.

"Our Mom was admitted to hospital late last night because she passed out. Turns out she has a brain tumour the size of a baseball." He clenched his teeth and his fists and I offered him what little comfort I could give him with his sister in my arms, and grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"She's at the Seattle Grace hospital." Kate hiccuped, muffled by my coat.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go." They both looked at me with their matching green eyes, glancing at each other for a second.

"Are you sure? I mean, you have your whole life here in London." Kate asked, wiping her runny mascara away from her cheeks.

"I've been meaning to visit my dad and check on how he's doing, and plus. I have to thank Mrs Kavanaugh personally for giving me such great friends." They both chuckled, shaking their heads at me like the twins they were.

Packing didn't take us too long. Kate and Ethan had plenty of stuff back in Seattle and I took the bare minimum, opting to just go shopping when I got there. But I decided to take my laptop and alert my staff that I'd be gone for a couple of weeks.

Which is why, as everyone else slept on the plane, I was busy typing away, editing some manuscripts that had been sent to me. Slow day were often followed by rushed days. It seemed that all aspiring authors sent their work on the same day.

However, after some time, I put my work away for a quick doze.

* * *

The trial for putting Elena away for good was not over. For once, the fake plastic doll spent her husbands money on something actually worth it, as she got herself some stuck up, annoying and persistent lawyer. I knew he was just doing his job, and despite this, I still hated him.

"Christian?" I called out. We were all congregated at the Grey house, preparing for tomorrow's trial where I would be questioned again and Christian would have to testify. However, since he legally turned eighteen a couple days ago, he had the right to drop the charges against Elena, and he was making full use of it.

"Get out of my room!" He yelled. He was not scaring me though. He sat on his bed, running his hands through his hair, fisting them and tugging at them frustratedly. 

"At this rate you're going to end up bald." I muttered dryly. He looked at me, his grey eyes furious and tortured, but said nothing as he stared me down.

"I'm not testifying against her. It's not rape if I was consenting." He murmured, looking down at the carlet.

"No, you're right. It's actually called molesting vulnerable and underage children, manipulating them further into believing they deserve it and/or want it. Manipulation and molestation, I've always wandered what the M in BDSM stood for." I was furious, that much was evident from my voice and words.

"Ahut up, you don't know what you're saying!" What made me put up with his stubborn and rude ass, I don't know, but I was standing my ground. I was right. He was wrong. Simple as.

"I'm not leaving this fucking room until you say you will testify. Not testifying will let her off easy. Your mother is crying because in ten years, the bitch can roam the streets to prey on other and your fathers fuming he can't lock her up for good. So if you're going to not do it, you're going to be disappointing your dad and upsetting your mum." I was being harsh and cold, but there was no way I could yet it into his thick skull.

Did he think I had no feelings? That he could be rude to me when I was going through some difficult shit? He was being inconsiderate to his family, to me, and it stung me every time he glared at me, every time he shouted at me.

"Leave." Was all he growled. Another part of me died at his harshness.

"Not until you fucking testify." Bad language was a habit I picked up from Stephen and his friends and from my shithole school. It was a habit I tried to keep at bay for Ray.

"If I testify will you leave?" My heart pounded at the words his broken voice carried. He still wasn't looking at me.

"Leave?" I repeated. No one knew I might be leaving for London. Although I hardly knew him for long, I cared for Christian. He knew things about me more than Ray himself did and I had been the first to know his dark secret. We shared a few moments and I thought we would grow to be something in the future.

"I'll fucking testify if you leave. If you stop coming around and digging your nose into business that's not yours. You've ruined my life and my family, don't you think that's enough damage?" His eyes, met mine and I sucked in a shaky breath. His eyes were cold and solid making my own well up with tears.

I wanted to yell at him, tell him he couldn't keep me away from Mia and Elliot, and that his mother was like a mother to me. I wanted to let out my anger, my tears, my frustration, and tell him I had a silly little girly crush on him, but I gave up.

Why force yourself on someone who cares so little about you?

"I promise you, you won't see me ever again after the trial is over tomorrow." My voice sounded dead and flat, almost as dead and flat as I felt. He looked like he was going to say something, about to apologise or stop me from leaving the room. I wished he would have, I wanted him to.

But he didn't.

It was final, I was sticking to my word. My aunt would be more than happy to go back to London and I'm sure Christian would be too. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Ana POV

I was shaken away by Kate as people began leaving the plane. Shaking my head at the horrible memories that replayed in my dream, I grabbed my laptop bag before following the Kavanaugh through the Seattle airport.

I was pretty much in a daze, my neck feeling uncomfortable from sleeping on it. I was going to surprise Ray by staying over for the next couple of days. But Kate wanted to see her mother ASAP in the hospital first, and I decided to tag along to support my best friend.

She joined me in London to get into a journalism college which I ended up attending to study English Literature and minor in business. We became best friends easily, since we already knew each other from Seattle, and she was the only person who knew of Elena. After a while, I let Ethan in and we became good friends too, although he mostly stuck to the States.

So I was going to support her in her time of need.

Mrs Kavanaugh lay in a hospital bed, a bandage around her head from her surgery but a smile on her face as she looked at her two children. Mr Kavanaugh held her hand as he sat by her bed, looking at her with so much love it made me wish I had something like that.

Kate ran to her mum, pulling her into a hug as Ethan hung a little back, giving his mother a kiss on the head, talking to his dad.

"Kate, sweetie, it's okay. I'm going to be okay now. It's okay honey." Mrs Kavanaugh soothed her daughter.

I wish I had a mum.

"Mom, this is Ana I was telling you about. You haven't officially met." Kate laughed nervously wiping away her tears and standing besides me. Her mothers kind green eyes smiled at me.

"I'm so sorry to meet in such circumstances, but you have wonderful children and wish you a wonderful recovery." I smiled nervously, but the woman beamed at me.

"Jimmy, darling, isn't she such a beautiful charming young woman?" She asked her husband, who smiled at me. We had already met. He also knew Ray from a business relationship.

"Yes dear." He replied, stroking her hand.

* * *

 We had stayed at the hospital for a while, just chatting and laughing as Mrs Kavanaugh told me embarrassing stories from the twins' youth. I had never seen Ethan blush before or Kate pout so much. I took a taxi, which dropped me off at the end of the familiar road aligned with expensive homes.

It was almost dark, the sky was just a shade above black, a nice deep dark midnight blue. The air was cool, and I almost regretted leaving in my work clothes. I was wearing a light blue skater dress and some black heels Kate bought for me.

It was quiet, homes lit, cars taking up the driveway as people spent the night with their families. My heels clicked against the smooth asphalt as I walked in the middle of the road, dragging my small white suitcase behind me and my satchel balanced on my shoulder.

My stomach churned anxiously as I neared Ray's home and I smiled, excited to surprise my dad. My eyes, however, wandered to the majestic white house that stood opposite, my heart pounding. I could see movement in the glass walls but turned my head away, not wanting to torture myself like that.

I stood at the entrance of Rays house, my eye getting misty as memories, both fond and traumatic, invaded my mind. It looked exactly as I remembered it, with neatly trimmed grass that I once help cut with Ray. However, I felt someone watching me from behind, making me whirl around.

"Ana?" The tinkling voice could only belong to one person I knew.

"Mia?" Before I could finish saying her name, the girl had stepped out of the dark to squeeze me into a familiar death hug. I hugged her back with as much love and force, my throats constricting as I hadn't seen her in ages. I felt so bad.

She let me go, but kept her hands on my arms, inspecting me from arms length away. I did the same to her. She had grown taller, and much curvy, but she still had that pixie fairy look. She had an asymmetrical bob and looked incredibly fashionable in a champagne coloured sequin dress. Her makeup was flawless, even in the slight dark, I could tell that much.

"It's been so long! You've grown so much, you're stunning, absolutely gorgeous." She rambled loudly and I chuckled. I turned around as I heard the gate opening and saw Ray squinting in the dark for a second before the porch lights flashed on, almost blinding us.

"Annie?" I threw myself into his arms, inhaling his familiar scent, my tears finally breaking free. Why hadn't I visited sooner?

"I missed you so much Dad." I murmured into his shirt. He just held me tighter, and stayed like that for a moment, in each other's embrace.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Mia squealed, grabbing my hand and looking at Ray. I did too, noting the salt and pepper hair and the more defined crows feet and laugh lines. His dark blonde hair was in its usual curls and his blue eyes sparkling in the porch and gate lights.

"Come on, we're going to my place. Mom and Dad will be so glad to see you, Elliot too, he's over for dinner luckily." She chattered excitedly, and I noticed how she didn't mention Christian at all.

Rah headed inside but before we could walk in, I stopped Mia, holding her back.

"How's Christian?" I asked. Hopefully not away on a nice vacation with his girlfriend, or worse, wife.

"He's been doing okay, a little hard on himself, but okay." She bit her lip, shuffling in her heels, a small frown on her face. "After the witch was put away, it was really difficult, but he has been healing, gotten closer to everyone, especially Dad. But he's still missing something." She murmured the last part thoughtfully, staring at me with a look I could not decipher in the dark.

"Anyways, let's head in!" She chirped, bouncing with her usual excitement as she dragged me into the home that had housed the people that had touched and hurt me so in the past.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Christian POV

Mia had taken over my cell phone again, with all her crazy texts and missed calls. She was being extremely cryptic in the messages and knowing her, if it was important enough, she'd eventually storm through my office and tell me.

So I tossed the device aside, rubbing my temp,es as I felt the beginning of a terrible migraine.

Great, another sleepless night. With a sigh, I downed my third cup of strong bourbon for the evening, abandoning my work to stand by the large glass wall. It had been another bleak day, full of empty conference calls and mindless typing. My company was flourishing, becoming an international phenomenon, and at first, I had felt that it could fill the emptiness in my chest.

It did for a while, especially when I was younger and first starting off. But now everything was mostly smooth sailing, and it wasn't enough to distract my overthinking mind. It wasn't enough to distract me from her.

I hated myself so much for how I treated her. I treated her like crap, blamed her for my shitty life and pushed her away completely. I pushed her out of my life. Ultimately she helped me, even I had wondered how long Elena would have control over me. She had started grooming me to become a heartless dominant and looking back, I never wanted to become remotely like the bitch.

The court had revealed that she had beaten one of the younger boys, who was only fourteen, that he had to be hospitalised. He testified in stand, showing everyone his scars and wounds, which had been the cherry on top of sending the bitch to prison.

He did something I couldn't do. 

When I asked him what made him do it, he said he heard Elena talk about Ana and what she did for me in the car. Said she had inspired him to speak out against Elena. He told some of the other boys about it and that's why they all testified. I almost lost it when he told me.

Ana, the pale skinny girl with the biggest and brightest blue eyes, the shy girl who blushed at too much attention and often hid behind her hair, she had inspired so many people, put away a criminal, given so many parents the peace of mind and done some serious detective work, I was in awe of her. She had a rough start, one that was easily worse than mine and had come out so much stronger.

She was always stronger than me and would always be.

For the umpteenth time, I wondered what she was doing, what she looked like. Ana had been a pretty girl. She dressed simply and casually which added to her natural and gentle beauty. Much to my dismay, I wasn't the only on who noticed. Many young teenagers who were getting into the boyfriend girlfriend thing were looking at Ana as a potential candidate. She either pretended not to notice or was completely oblivious.

But I was sure it was the former, my girl was smart. And witty. And extremely grave and admirable. And I would never know the answers to my questions because I pushed her away. By the time I realised what I had done, she was already on a plane to London, flying off into the distance where I'd never see her again.

My chest ached again as I poured myself another drink.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Ana POV

I spent a whole day with Mia and Kate and we all just caught up with each other’s lives. There were tears, laughter and a couple of drinks, but I felt happy, the most happy I felt in a long time.

Kate and Mia seemed to get along just fine. They all became best friends and I was happy they got along. Mia also seemed to get along extremely well with Ethan and Kate and Elliot couldn’t keep their hands away from each other.

It was cute and all lovey dovey but I was no doubt a third wheel, forever alone.

So I threw myself into my work, doing as much as I could. Daphne and Lauren had their hands full back in London. There were just so many manuscripts to edit, so many new authors trusting us with their work, I couldn’t help but think that it was time to expand.

My publishing company had worked its way up to the top twenty for publishing children’s books and the top ten for adult and teen fiction. Having published two bestselling franchises over the last three years made us popular and I felt we were slightly understaffed.

”Ana! What on earth are you doing?” Mia scolded. I looked up from my laptop, squinting my tired eyes at her.

”Working. What else?” She looked all dolled up in a sinful black dress that would have looked whorish on anyone else and dark makeup to match. Kate soon joined her at the doorframe to my room, dressed in a green cocktail dress that made her cat eyes pop.

”It’s Saturday night. You are going out partying with Kate and I. We are going to score you some hot man meat for the night.” Mia stated in that no nonsense voice I was once so used to.

”You are finally going to lose that V card of yours.” Kate promised. Did I regret telling them that I was still a virgin? Slightly. Because that’s all they seems to care about now. Having a random guy shove his penis inside me.

Thats sounds awful.

”I told you guys, I’m staying pure till marriage. I left my purity ring back in London.” They both raised sharp brows at my horrible attempt at humour. I huffed, blowing some hair from my face.

”As long as they’re serving some good beer, I don’t give a shit where you drag me.” I sighed, giving in. Mia jumped up and down and she pulled out a shopping bag from thin air, placing it in front of me.

”Go on, put it on then.” I pulled out the outfit, my eyes bugging.

”Tgis is the perfect outfit if I wanted to quit my job and become a prostitute.” Kate laughed shaking her head and closing the door behind her, strutting her way over to me. 

“Perfect. Just the look we were going for.” She tugged my hair out of its flopping ponytail and was tugging at my clothes.

”Jesus! Let me put it on myself.” She sighed and crossed her arms, waiting impatiently as I quickly got dressed and undressed. Mia then quickly shoved some makeup in my face.

After a painful hour or so I was dressed in red Lacey bralet under a tight long sleeved sheer top. I wore a black satin bow mini skirt and black heeled boots to match. With dark red lipstick on and some eyeliner and mascara, I convinced Mia to leave my hair in its usual messy waves down my back.

”We look so hot. I just can’t wait to get partying.” Mia squealed in the taxi. She took countless selfies with us and the driver sighed, dropping us off.

”The Mile High Club.” I crashed my neck up to see the scyscraoer that was supposed to be our destination for the night. Mia squealed and after a long ride on the lift, we got into the exclusive section.

Loud music, several bodies shuffling about, the smell of perfume, alcohol and sweat mixed together, I could almost feel my hangover already. Mia and Kate immediately took off to the dance floor, finding some cute guys while I hung about the bar, ready to get acquainted with my only source of entertainment for the night, alcohol.

”What would the lady like?” The bartender asked.

”Beer. A pint of some good beer.” I glanced at Kate and Mia to see Ethan and Elliot had joined the party. I turned back around. Again, I was the third wheel. Yay.

“Ah, a Londoner. I know one when I see one.” He handed me my pint and I almost downed it in one large swig. The guy watched, surprised and let out a loud whistle.

”There’s nothing more attractive than a woman who can hold her drink. Tell me, why is a pretty young lady like yourself all alone?”

”She’s not.” A dark voice spoke behind me. The bartender looked sheepish and turned away to serve another customer. The owner of the very familiar voice took a set right next to me and I set my empty glass down. My stomach jumped and I mentally tried to calm my nerves. I kept my eyes on the glass between my maroon painted nails whilst I spoke.

”Hello Christian.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

Ana POV

I turned my head towards him and tried to keep my hormones at bay. He was still as gorgeous as ever, if not more. His face looked so much more mature as his dark eyes considered me. He was more built than before with a light stubble on his chiselled jaw. He looked absolutely yummy in his tight black shirt and dark jeans.

But no matter how handsome he was, he literally made me promise to stay out of his life.

”Anastasia Steele.” He spoke in that dark sensual voice of his. His tongue seemed to caress each syllable, making my name sound more sensual than it actually was.

”What brought you to this interesting place?” I asked, taking a sip of my beer. I think I needed the stronger stuff, if I was going to deal with him tonight.

”It’s my club. I own it.” I paused my for a second. Of course he did.

”Congratulations. I didn’t take you for a club owner.” I gave him a tight smile. His face was completely stoic and impassive and his stormy grey eyes watched my every move.

Boy did he know how to make a girl feel self conscious.

”I didn’t take you for a clubber or a drinker.” He responded, glancing at my now empty second pint of beer.

”What can I say? It’s been nine years, plenty of time for people to change.” The comment came out more bitter than I intended it to. Silence fell over us again and I turned away from him to see where Kate and Mia were. I grimaced a little as they were both in very compromising positions with their respective boy toys.

I sighed and turned back around in my barstool.

”I heard you came here two days ago. Why didn’t you tell me.” Anger flared in my chest at his words. Who the he’ll did he think he was?

”If I remember correctly your the one that literally made me promise to fuck off. Apologies your highness, excuse me for not giving a shit as to whether I was in your precious city.” His jaw twitched and his eyes darkened, something about them making the air between us more than just anger and hatred.

”Maybe we should go somewhere more private.” He stood up, his magnificent stature looking every bit dominant and powerful. I refused to let him order me around and ordered a cosmopolitan.

”Ana, come on, we have important things to discuss.” He gritted. Talking to me like I was a five year old. Add that onto the list of things that infuriated me about this man.

“It’s my turn to say fuck off Christain. I want to spend some quality time with this drink o’ mine.” The alcohol was giving me a bit of courage as I smirked up at him. He glared down at me, nostrils flaring.

I laughed. Christian looked at me funny, the bartender looked at me funny, but I didn’t care. I laughed at how childish I was being, how silly this whole thing was and how this was nothing like the romantic and passionate reunion I fantasised about in my head countless times.

Life sucks.

I downed the rest of my drink.

”Come on now, you’ve had enough to drink. We’re going somewhere private to have a chat.” With one hand pushing on the small of my back and one hand holding my arm, he steered us away from the crowded area to a selection of private booths at the back.

I had to admit I enjoyed his hands on me a little too much.

He ordered a large glass of water and gestured for me to drink.

I sighed but did so, feeling my liquid courage slowly die down.

”Ana.” He sighed, running a hand through his copper locks. I didn’t say anything. He was the one who dragged me here. I just watched him. It was only now, away from the coloured party lights that I seemed to notice the dark circles under his eyes. He looked tired.

”This is not how I imagined running into you would go.”

”That makes two of us.” I grumbled, taking another sip of my water.

”It’s just, after all these years, I regret those words I said to you, all those years ago, in my bedroom.” I set the glass down, listening to him.

”I was just a scared pussy talking shit and fucking up everything like usual.” He hadn't changed one bit. He was still hard on himself and full of self loathing. He ran his hand through his hair, tugging at the roots.

"Its fine Christian."

He looked up at me, grey eyes wide and startled. I sighed.

"I'm over it. I was over it a long time ago. Holding a grudge requires a lot of energy which I don't have." I wanted to call it a night and curl up and pass out.

"What-You can't be serious! I thought you'd be angry-this is-" He seemed to be at a loss for words.

 “It’s okay, honestly Christian, you can move on with your life.” I assured. As soon as this was done, I was going home and calling it a night. But first I was going to the bathroom. All this drinking was putting a strain on my bladder.

I stood up and Christian looked up at me worriedly.

”Where are you going?” 

“Relax, I’m just going to the bathroom.” 

  


	17. Chapter 17

Ana POV

I stumbled to the bathroom, the heels not helping my drunken mind to walk in a straight line. I peed, washed my hands, washed my face with cold water before hunting for Kate and Mia. Ethan found me and pulled me aside, frowning at me, green eyes scanning my face.

”Ana, are you okay?” He asked, leaning down so I could hear him.

”Yeah, don’t worry. Just catching up with an old...friend.” I shouted back in his ear. I glanced at the booty, where Christian stood, arms crossed, waiting for me, a dark and foreign look in his eyes. Ethan looked surprised.

”I’m assuming that’s Mia’s brother, Christian.” I nodded up at him.

”Yep. Having a wonderful little chat.” I muttered bitterly. He placed a comforting hand on my upper arm, making me loosen my muscles which I unconsciously tensed. I sighed, feeling extremely tired.

”Ana. Please be careful.” The tone of his voice made me look up at his green eyes, slightly startled. I nodded nevertheless.

”Tell Kate and Mia I’m going with Christian.” He nodded. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and one last blower at Christian before disappearing into the sea of sweaty bodies on the dance floor. I shuffled awkwardly to grey eyed god waiting for me.

”Whos that?” 

“Ethan.”

”Ethan who? Do you know him?”

”Did you know you’re a control freak?” I snapped back. I began walking to the lift, pulling out my phone to call a taxi. I had no energy to deal with his moody petty ass today.

”Where you going?” He grabbed my arm and I admit, I loved the way the heat of his hand seeps through the sheer material of my top. They were so strong too, I could imagine them all over my body.

Jesus fucking Christ.

”Only you.” I shook my head to myself. Only Christian could do that, make you hate him that you want to punch him, but make your insides coil with lust and make you feel like jumping him.

”What?” He looked confused. I shook my head, prying his hand off my arm. Not because they didn’t feel nice on me, but physical contact was distracting me and I couldn’t think about anything than his naked form.

”I’m going home. I’m drunk and tired and I’m gonna pass out in a bit.” I slurred. The lift gave a ding and opened and I stumbled in. Christian surprised me by stepping in besides me, his arm snaking on my waist, supporting most of my weight as my knees buckled a little. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, almost regretting it as his manly scent filled my lungs.

“So you own the The Mile High Club?” I hiccuped.

”Yes.” He gave a curt answer, his jaw clenched and twitching.

”So you like having sex a thousand feet in the air?” I hiccuped and girly giggle escaped my lips. He gave me a funny look, his jaw ever twitching. I reached up and prodded his cheek and he paused. 

“You twitch your jaw a lot. What got your knickers in a twist?” He pulled my pale fingers from his face, instead holding them in his other hand and pulling me out into the open. I hadn’t realised the lift ride had ended.

”Where are you taking me?” I hiccuped. A dark car waited on the curb and soon, he had me strapped in, taking a seat besides me and telling someone to drive.

”I’m taking you home.” He explained.

”Whos that?” I asked, pointing at the guy behind the wheel.

”Taylor, my driver.” He appeared irritated and it made me laugh.

”Taylor who?” I smirked. This whole situation was amusing to my drunken brain.

”Jason Taylor Ma’am.” The driver answered in a deep baritone voice.

”See, Christian. His name is Jason not Taylor. Silly boy.” I ruffled his already messy red locks.

”Ana.” Christian growled, grabbing my hand and holding it. I reached to touch his soft locks with my other, but he caught it too, holding both my hands and scolding me like a child. I pouted.

”Jason, I admire you, dealing with his moody ass everyday. Are you sure you don’t sneak some liquor when he ain’t lookin’?” The stoic driver, cracked a smile, trying to cover it with an awkward cough as Christian glared at me. I gave a loud belly laugh, resting my head against the cool window, feeling my energy die down and my eyes droop.

And I passed out.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Christian POV

This wasn’t how I imagined to see her again. To be honest, I had given up hope that she would return. She had looked so happy in the pictures. But now, looking down at her passed out in my arms, a whole load of emotions washed over me. She was here, she was real, and she looked nothing like the little girl she’d been all those years ago.

I was carrying her to my condo, since I figured Ray wouldn’t be pleased to see me carrying his drunken daughter around. She was murmuring in her sleep, squirming in my arms, and I had to admit, I enjoyed how warm and soft she felt. I lay her down on my bed and took off her shoes.

She looked so perfect there on my bed. Her long dark chestnut hair was sprawled all over the white bedsheets. Her skin looked so smooth and delicate. Her plump lips were slightly parted as she snored softly. I sighed as I debated what to do. She couldn’t sleep in those clothes, it didn’t look comfortable.

“Shit.” I cursed. I went into my closet, pulling out an old shirt as I mentally prepared myself for what I had to do next.

Boy was this going to be fun.

I sighed one last time before shaking my head at the girl before me.

Oh Ana, what you do to me.


	19. Chapter 19

Christian POV

I hadn’t slept much last night. But strangely, I wasn’t tired. There were no nightmares plaguing my sleep or the scent of cigarette burning flesh filling my lungs. My dreams were haunted by a blue eyed ghost.

When I woke up, she was still asleep, completely still and unmoving. And for a while, I watched her, admiring her profil. From the curve of her little button nose to her rose petal lips to her long creamy neck I could imagine-

I shook my head.

After what I did to her, she would never want me. Why even bother?

But there was no harm in admiring from afar?

A soft moan brought me out of reverie. The sound stirred something deep within me but I soon realised she was waking. Deciding my staring would scare her, I got up and headed into the shower, making sure to leave some aspirin and water on the bedside table.

I just hoped she didn’t freak out.

I really didn’t want her to run away again.


	20. Chapter 20

Christian POV

I jumped in the shower first since I didn’t want to leave Ana alone while I went for a jog. I had left some water and some painkillers for her on the bedside and prayed she wouldn’t freak out. Does she even remember what happened last night?

I finished up and wrapped the towel around my waist before entering my bedroom. I was surprised as my eyes met brilliant blue ones. She looked surprised and her cheeks turned a cute shade of pink as her eyes roamed my bare chest.

I held back a shiver.

”You’re up.” Her eyes snapped back to mine, but she still didn’t respond. She scrunched up her nose adorably and closed her eyes before opening them back up and looking sheepish and embarrassed.

”Last night! What a wreck. Sorry for passing out on you. That’s was quite mortifying.” She apologised. Her morning voice was quite sexy. It sounded slightly rough and adding on her messed up sex hair, she was all kinds of tempting.

Once again, I had to hold back the urge to shiver.

”It’s okay, no harm done. Sorry about the clothes, I figured you wouldn’t be comfortable.” As if only realising, she pushed the covers back and looked down at herself. She was wearing an old gym shirt of mine and as she stood up, it only came to mid thigh, revealing long creamy legs that went on for miles.

After last night, seeing what kind of underwear she was wearing, I decided I should leave the room before I did something I would regret later. She was looking down at her hands, fiddling awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

”Ana, I am sorry.” She looked up, confusion crossing her beautiful face. I stepped closer to her, so I could look her better in the eye, so she could see my sincerity.

”I’m sorry for all the pain I put you through. I’m sorry for being such a thick headed jerk and I’m sorry for hurting you.” She blinked up at me, her eyes getting glassy, much like my own.

”I don’t want to say it Ana, I wanna show you. Ana, I want you back in my life.” She looked speechless, something I knew was hard to achieve. She was such a witty girl, she had a response for everything.

”Will you accept me?” She surprised me by jumping into my arms, nodding furiously and sniffing. Relief overwhelmed me as she said yes and joy soon followed. I wrapped my arms around her body tightly, relishing in her heat, promising myself one thing.

I’d never let her go again.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

My phone had exploded on me. Kate and Mia had invaded my inbox, voicemails and texts I had no idea where to even start. After a quick scroll, I had found out both of them had gotten lucky last night and were making plans for us to have lunch together. The rest of the texts where about if I had traded my v card yet.

Kate was no doubt taking advantage of her knowledge about my crush on Christian. She was sending explicit and very detailed texts of how she imagined my night with Christian was going. 

Ha, I wish.

Although, I was glad how this morning went. I was feeling much better. I was even singing and humming as I showered and sniffed Christian’s body wash and changed into the simple white shirt and dark jeans he had gotten me. I dried my hair before putting it in a simple messy bun, leaving some tendrils out. I made my way out, just in time to see Christian button his shirt.

He turned to me and smiled, and I couldn’t help but give him one of my own. My heart sped up at the glorious sight before me.

”Ready for breakfast?” I nodded. He put on the cuff links, and a navy jacket to match his navy suit before gesturing me to follow. I did so and with a light hand on the small of my back, he guided me through the luxurious penthouse to a dining room where steaming plates of food were laid out. We each took a seat at the ends of the table, opposite each other.

”I wasn’t sure what you’d like.” He explained.

”Thank you.” I was touched.

”Anything for you Ana.” Was it me or did his words have a double meaning behind them? Or was it my horny imaginations looking to deeply into his words. “Don’t be shy, eat.” And I did. I filled my plate with sausages, eggs, bacon, piling up the protein. The hangover was crazy and after a second plate, I managed to calm down, nibbling on a granola bar at a human pace.

”I’ve never seen anyone eat so fast.” Christian was watching me, his plate cleared, leaning back in his chair and sipping some orange juice sexily.

God, everything he does just has to be sexy.

”I call it the Hangover Hunger.” I smiled, having a sip of my OJ too.

”I take it you’re very experienced with alcohol?” 

“A little too much for my liking.” I was going to end up a drunk alcoholic like Stephen soon. Silence fell over us and my phone soon buzzed. It was Daphne. She sent me an en email with more manuscripts that need editing. I sighed at the increase in work that I now had to do.

I texted her about looking for more workers and a possibility to expand.

”What do you do?” I looked up to see Christian watching me. I furrowed my brows. “What have you been upto? You just disappeared.” He trailed off.

”Well, I changed my name. Actually it was my aunt who pushed me to do it. I went with my birth name, Anastasia Lambert and I did everything using that one. Ray isn’t my biological father.” He seemed surprised, as if hearing that for the first time.

”How come I didn’t know that?” I shrugged. 

“So what did you do in London?” He asked.

”Well, I finished school, went to college and then went to Oxford. I majored in English Literature and I did some small classes on business. Now I run my own publishing house.” He seemed impressed.

”What about you Mr Grey? How did you build up your empire?” I asked. He smirked.

”My empire Miss Steele? How would you know about my empire?” He asked. I had the decency to blush and his smirk widened.

”Aside from reading, my favourite pastime seems to be stalking.” He chuckled.

”You are something else Ana.”


End file.
